


Poor Focus

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sound distracts Skyfire like the roar of jet engines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt via twitter: "Skyfire/anyone: poor focus" (from primusatemyleg)

"Skyfire?"

 

Skyfire blinked and looked down at Perceptor, whose face was drawn in concern. "I'm sorry, Perceptor," he said. "My mind drifted. What did you say?"

 

That was a half-truth, but Skyfire didn't feel like explaining how his every sensor had come alive when he'd thought he heard the whine of jet engines nearby. Or that he was still listening for them even now, despite hearing nothing. And still not paying attention to Perceptor's discourse on the flora samples they'd been collecting.

 

Skyfire's wings fell as Perceptor once again asked for his input. "I do apologize, Perceptor," he said quietly, though he wouldn't look at his fellow scientist.

 

Perceptor regarded him patiently. "This isn't like you, Skyfire," he said. And though it was a simple observation, Skyfire's spark still sank.

 

"I know, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll be of more use back in the lab."

 

The smaller bot gazed at him a moment longer before agreeing and leading the way back to the Ark.

 

Once again, Skyfire thought he could hear the screech of jet engines flying away above their heads.


End file.
